


Something in the Air Tonight

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Carroll
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scheme is hatched over tea and crumpets between the Mad Hatter and the March Hare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vocal Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vocal+Bard).



Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland and the characters and world are the original inventions of their creator, Lewis Carroll or whomever owns his estate now; they are not mine and are only 'borrowed' for the purposes of the story. Written for Vocal Bard's request from the 2009 Rare Fandom Yuletide Challenge.

 

"Something in the Air Tonight" by karrenia

 

The twilight lingered unusually later than it usually did as the Mad Hatter glanced up to the darkening sky forcing him to reflexively grasp at the lapels of his tattered but still well-made and well-tailored frock coat up around his face.

The wind this evening had been gusting in from the west until at just this moment it had switched to a northerly tack and his lank frame pitched in the currents much like a ship at sea adjusting to contrary currents.

'No matter,' he thought as he crossed the final few steps to the scant shelter of the tarp he had put up to deal with such inclement weather.

The long refectory table stretched from one end to the other of a glade sheltered by by a pair of ancient oaks, themselves seemingly impervious to the inclement weather. The tea things, although having seen much wear and tear, had been polished; most likely by the Door Mouse, because the March Hare figured that the smaller creature could take better care of things than he could.

He sat down and begun to fidget with the arrangement; he had never been very good at waiting, and was just about to get up once more when he glimpsed the March Hare's slight form appearing from just down the lane. The other jumped and uttered an inarticulate by glad cry at the sight of his friend.

"Greetings, my friend!" cried the Mad Hatter!

The March Hare, for his part, took his own place at the table, and nodded. "Shall we begin? I confess, I really should know by now how you prefer your tea,  
but it has been such a trying time of late. How many lumps; one, two, or three?"

"Three, if you would be so kind," replied the Mad Hatter.

The March Hare reached over to the silver sugar bowl and grasping it in between his fore-paws carefully removed the lid and begun to pour sugar into two of the china cups nearest.

The fact that there were several tea cups to choose from, some large, some small, some in between and of all different colors, did not deter him. Today he choose the white and red tea set. Chancing to glance at his friend across the length of the table, and that though unspeaking, he saw that other either did not mind his choice of color of scheme or simply did not have a preference.

Finished with the sugar and reaching over for a spoon to stir it in, the March Hare let out a long in-held breath that ruffled his whiskers on his long-jawed face.

"It's plain to see that something is troubling you, my friend," offered the Mad Hatter.

Using his only free fore-paw the March Hare took a moment to savor the flavor of the hot tea on his tongue and as it went down his throat; and fortunately for him, after long experience he could avoid burning his palate as he did so. Sucking meditatively on his whiskers the other at last looked up and maintained eye contact with his friend.

"I must admit, I am troubled," he said as he set down his tea cup.

"Why, what troubles you?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"Well, you know, I do tend to be well, solitary as is my wont, except for these pleasant interludes when I spend time with you…."

"This pause in your discourse would indicate a 'But, coming sometime soon," prompted the Mad Hatter.

"But, you how people talk," replied the March Hare miserably.

"Oh, I don't know. Just people. My cousin, the White Rabbit, and just between you and me, and you know I would never say to this to his face." the March Hare trailed off and reached up to rub at a troublesome itchy spot on his face before he seemingly rebounded and managed, "hares and rabbits are related, you know?"

The Mad Hatter nodded. "I had heard that, yes, but do go on."

"He can be such a gossipy old thing," the March Hare replied at last.

"He's a courier," replied the Mad Hatter.

"Still, a courier, should know better than to gossip about other folk's affair, especially when those affairs are none of their business," the March Hare huffed with more heat than previously had ever been his wont to do.

"Perhaps, you are correct in your assumptions," replied the Mad Hatter setting down his own tea cup which had been nursing along while they talked and had just set aside a second cup which up until now had remained untouched. And raised one hand to forestall another outburst. "I do not mean to sound as though I do not share your concerns."

"Then if you share my concerns, what can we do about it?" asked the March Hare plaintively.

"Something, nothing, I honestly do not know at this time. But, oh, how I do wish we could do something." The Mad Hatter suddenly gave convulsively little shudder that shook him like the smaller trees that ringed the small clearing and continued on down the lane from both directions.

"Are you all right?" asked the March Hare.

The Mad Hatter leaned forward in his share and this time it was he who held and locked gazes with his friend. "I believe I have thought of something, something that must be handled discretely."

"It won't hurt anybody, will it?" asked the March Hare.

"No, no! cried the Mad Hatter. "This is just a bit harmless fun, but it will show that we are not to be trifled with."

"What did you have in mind?" asked the other in a hushed but expectant whisper.

"I still am in the process of working out the details in my mind," he replied and reached up to tap the side of his head underneath the pointed hat that always seemed on the verge of falling of his head and he absently straightened it. "However, I do truly believe it is feasible, and it will certainly teach someone a lesson about going around on official business while nosing about and spreading gossip about other folks' affairs. Am I right, or am I right?"

The March Hare sighed. "I certainly will not argue with that kind of logic. "


End file.
